The jock next door
by Haihaiel
Summary: What if a new one start bullying Baljeet ? I know, it's a rotten summary but it's my first one. English isn't my mother tongue, I probably made some mistakes. Buford/Baljeet


Hello everyone, first at all, thanks to read me. It's really nice^^

As I wrote in the summary, I'm not English and I'm sure I made some mistakes but I think it's quite readable. Hope you'll like.

* * *

"C'mon, please, just this time," Buford begged him almost on his knees, "I swear I'll help ya for French. C'mon."

"I told you it was okay," Baljeet sighed, "Can you just let me come home now?"

From morning, Buford didn't stop bathing him with a history's homework that he didn't understand. Baljeet had many things to do this weekend but he already accepted a few times. He was tired from his Friday and would just lie on his bed and finish his book. Buford failed (again) and it was the third time he tried to pass his 11th grade. It wasn't that he didn't understand, it was just that he didn't search to understand. The Indian one helped him in almost all lessons and in return the American one helped him out for French, the only class where the bully kept his average the whole year. Baljeet wasn't fooled, I knew he won't help Buford for his homework; he'll do the homework for Buford. But it didn't bother him that was the nerd's life. Most of his fellow even envied him for this life. Him, we begged him for doing something. Most of the bullies and other jocks settled to order and hit.

All the weekend, the two boys saw each other for their homework or just for a good Saturday night in front of a movie. But they were quite discreet because a bully shouldn't befriend with his nerd. It was one of the Bully Code's golden rules. Baljeet respected the code even if he found it absurd and without foundation.

The next week was supposed to be like every week: Baljeet should be on the first row with joy and play the model student as Buford should be forced to do it without any goodwill. But someone came. But he came. Trent Walker, the Head Master's son, changed school for be here, at Danville. He was really the cool basic dude. Blond hair cut short and spiked. Deep blue eyes that can melt the coldest girl. Even if we were in April, he was instantly accepted in the football team. He was a jock, what. He was a worse student than Buford and sat at his place next to Baljeet. It was just a week that he was here but the smaller one was already fed up with him. Buford and the new one were always together. The nerd didn't shoot the breeze with his bully for four days and he missed it. Baljeet didn't believe Trent could do worst and he was wrong.

The next Thursday Trent became very invasive with Baljeet. He encroached on his personal space and asked him a lot of questions. He finally dropped him at lunch and Baljeet was sure that he never told to him anymore. He was a real troublemaker. And the word was weak. This dude came from nowhere and thought he was suddenly the leader, the nerve! The Indian one took the habit of going to the toilette as far as possible and went in it after the meat. While he washed his head, the Troublemaker came.

"So,'Jeet, s'up?" he asked him with a wicked smile.

"Like a quarter ago." the other grumbled trying out.

Trent blocked his way.

"Hey, not so far the nerd," he mocked him and pushed him back in the toilette, "Where are you going like that?"

"Anywhere but away from you," Baljeet grunted trying out again.

"Hey, who do you think you are when you talk to me just like this!"

Trent thumped one right that reached the brunt of his jaw.

"Son of…" Baljeet screamed jumping on him.

The battle didn't last half a second so the forces were unequal. Baljeet fell on the floor a few times and stopped making a stand when his nasal broke.

"Listen to me closely, dirty rat. Now, you're MY nerd," he shouted pulling him by his hair to catch his eye.

"Buford do not…"

"Buford don't do anything, I don't think you told him anything." He yelled. "Unless he'll know your little secret."

He took his phone out and showed him a message.

"_I am sorry Wendy. I am not able to get off with you because I am not comfortable with girls. __Do not blame me, please._"

"How did you…?" Baljeet was speechless.

"What? Don't tell me you don't notice you don't have your SIM card anymore, eh? Dirty peddle." Trent laughed as he let his hair go and throw him against the nearer wall.

"So?" he continued with a smile, "Do you prefer be mine or be hated of everyone?"

The Indian one stayed in mute awhile, he boiled with rage but he wouldn't that Buford knows. Because if Baljeet didn't want to be with Wendy, it was for him. From a year now that he had this crush for him. But he shut his mouth, he was too shy and knew that Buford was anything but gay. He acquiesced sadly, he didn't have the choice.

April passed in this blackmailing ambiance. Baljeet had twice more work and was leached. Trent had fun to batter him and he lied for cover him. But he wasn't such an imaginative and often told about falls. He would confess everything to Buford but he couldn't. It was desperate him inside but he kept mum and obeyed.

The nerd was sure he was remaining in deadlock until the summer holidays, if not more. But Buford caught him in a hall in the middle of May.

"Baljeet, what's goin on?" he asked quite anxious.

"Nothing," he tried as if it going to work.

"Explain me, you're very different since a mouth. It's my fault, right ?"

"What? No! It is just…" He hesitated.

"C'mon tell me," the American one started to get impatient.

"No, nothing. It is fine."

The nerd turned on one's heel and walked away, rather run away. He knew he couldn't escape but he chanced one's arm.

Classes ended and Baljeet was coming home. Buford followed him. Usually, the bully was staying in a bar until eight pm. But there, he wanted to know.

"Baljeet, explain me, now'"

"Let me be, you are not my mother."

"But I'm your bully, it's the same. Ya know I won't leave you 'til you don't tell me the prob'."

"I hope you like rice because we will eat Jambalaya tonight."

They kept their mouth shut awhile.

"Listen, 'Jeet, I can't force you but, I don't like see you like this. It's hurting me.

"Do not worry about me, I am fine."

"No, really, Baljeet. I'm 'fraid for you."

He walked faster for flied aside his nerd who escaping his gaze.

"I know you don't fall as far as you make it believe," he continued. "But I can't do anythin if you don't want me to."

"What if I would not involved you in the story?" he whispered feeling a bitter ball forming in his throat.

"What if I don't ask you an opinion?"

Baljeet looked up. No, he wasn't going to cry, not now. It would be too much humiliating. But he felt them coming out, these hot tears that would appear without reason and would ridicule him in front of Buford.

"Gimme just a name, nothing more. Just a name."

Why should he be so nice? Why was his voice so intoxicating, so hypnotizing? Why did these words reassure him and temped him so much to confess?

"Let down," he soughed stifling a sob.

"Why? What have he mo' than I?"

Buford figured out. It wasn't basic shouts that hurt his corpse and his pride, it was shouts of someone who thought that Baljeet belongs to him. Bully or jock's shouts.

"A way to blackmailing me."

That's it, he admitted it.

"Tell me"

"No, he...no"

"Tell me his name."

Baljeet looked at him deeply. Trent's name was burning his lips but he didn't dare. What would Buford say when he knew the truth. Better shut his mouth.

"I see," the beefy one snorted and came home.

Baljeet tried to control himself but broke up in the bedroom. Tears pulled out fiercely. He was hating himself to be born this way, to have these feelings. He was cursing Buford to be so calm and understanding, to be so cute and so much impressive. He was wanting to kill Trent for messed his life up.

His speech with Buford had implications because the bully wanted to know at all costs who dared annoying his nerd. Trent want to meeting Baljeet between two periods, pressing him against the lockers.

"So, the fagot, you played the chatterbox with your lover?"

"No, Trent. I... I swear you I did not say anything?" the Indian one strangled.

"And he guessed on his own, like a big boy," laughed the blond-hair beyond pressing him more, "You think I'm a jackass or what? Answer me, dirty mytho!"

"I swear you. I did not say it was you. He will never know. I just said..."

"You really told him something,so," he yelled, out of him.,"I said you shut your mouth."

"Yes, but I...," Baljeet tried who got a headache so Trent hold him strong, "Please, let me go..."

His voice was just a hoarse whisper. The football player let him off, smiling.

Baljeet knew he'll pay. But Buford saw the scene from the room support.

After break, Baljeet hurried to reach the classroom. He had math, his favorite lesson since years. He would lay his head for an hour and think about his actual situation. The teacher envisaged some exercises on homework and she asked to the students to do it on the blackboard. When Baljeet should do it, she left the class for an unknown reason. Trent profited.

"So, 'Jeet, nice ass, hum?"

He took no heed, some sniggered at his attitude.

"But, you prefer another one, right?" he resumed. "Golly, the others can't understand what I'm talking about. Wait, I'll explain you with a little message."

He kept the SIM card, the message was always in. Baljeet thrilled. No, he couldn't! He took a look at Buford who seems to not understand. He just waited the good time because he had a little stage fright, his plan was quite vague. He just wanted to shut Trent's mouth.

"I quote..."

"Wait, fine. I confess," Buford said with a tremble voice."

He drew near the blackboard, next to Baljeet. The others followed the gaze.

"Buford, what are you going?" Baljeet swished, quite surprised.

"You trust me ?"

"Yes of course but, what are you going to confess ?"

"I know your secret Baljeet," he smiled.

"What? How?," the Indian one whisper.

"Irving. Now, close your eyes."

Baljeet's heart pound faster suddenly. It was unreal. He trust him. Buford leaned a bit to make up the twenty centimeters between them. He stuck his hands on the smaller one's hips who jumped a bit. The American one continued to approach the other. He heard the others students holding their breath and Trent cursed them. First shy, he just touched the Indian one's lips who was trembling with the emotion. The nerd's hands slipped on his spline as his neck. Buford dared sightly deepening the kiss. The lips collided fully. Baljeet opened his mouth a trifle. He wanted more,always more. Buford understood yet and offered it. Their tongue grazed each other sensually. Very sensually. Baljeet puled a bit trying to bring closer their corps as far as possible.

"Am I disturbing you ?" Mrs Curtis asked going into the classroom.

"Yeah, a bit," Buford proclaimed with a husky voice.

Students laughed and tried to come back. Baljeet just blushed then continued his calculus, always in a state of choc after what happened.

The former Troublemaker was very mad after the period. Baljeet was a really good nerd. He tried one last time to annoyed him hitting the back of his head but Buford avenged the Indian one with a punch that the blond-hair didn't answer. There was a tension between both of them. They settle their differences next time. For the time being, the bully should face the whispers when he passed. Everyone thought he was gay now and the football team's leader couldn't be gay. He thought stop it. He didn't have the choice, anyway. He should be also dismissing from the very exclusive bullies' club. He fell in love with his nerd, the ultimate sin.

The two boys came back home together. There was a embarrassing silence. Baljeet resolved to break it.

"I am sorry, Buford. I lost control as you tried to fix the situation."

"It also my fault. Dude, I kissed you in front of ev'rybody. I hope you don't have too much problems.

"And you ?"

"Don't worry, nobody dares insultin Buford Van Stomm."

Baljeet laugh a bit.

"But, why did you do that?"

"I dunno. I just acted on an impulse.

" Is it not a matter if I am gay?"

"Ya know, I think ev'rybody's a gay side."

"Even you ?"

Buford ignored the question and changed the conversation.

"Wanna come home tonight? My 'rents are off. We can watch a movie."

He accepted but he wasn't sure he's going to see many movies tonight.

* * *

That's it! Thank you again to read me.

Can I ask you a little review ?

And if you find a mistake, can you tell me ? I wanna improve my English.

I know I already say it but THANK YOU ^^


End file.
